


30 Day Destiel Challenge- Day 4

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: 30 Days of Destiel Fluff [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an actual teenage girl at heart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a list of things he grateful for, Cas sees and makes one himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day Destiel Challenge- Day 4

Day 4: Grateful 

It was nearing Christmas and Dean Winchester was grateful for a lot of things even if he complained all the time and griped about the life he was given. He knew what he had compared to other hunters was pretty freaking good. For some reason he had decided that today was a good time to sit down and take inventory of what exactly those things were.

 

What I'm Thankful For:

Beer

Pie

Burgers 

The bunker

My own actual bed

Sammy 

Baby 

A kitchen I can cook in

Busty Asian Beauties 

That picture I have of mom 

My jacket

My gun that I carry everywhere

Cas' eyes

His lips

His smile

His laugh

The way he snores quietly without realizing it

How he tries to cook 

The way he blushes 

His everything

Cas

 

Dean stopped and stared at the list, oh, he had it bad. He had it real bad. He doubted the words 'I love you' would actually ever leave his lips but he did in fact love his angel and this list was certainly proof of that. He stood up, carefully folding the paper with a small smile. He stuck in under his mattress, the only place he thought no one would find it. 

 

A few days later Cas was changing the sheets on the bed, something he had realized early in their short relationship that he would have to do often, when a small folded piece of paper fluttered down onto the ground. He stooped over to pick it up, unfolding it almost as carefully as Dean had folded it a few days before. He smiled as he read it and blushed every so slightly at the words. He didn't write anything down but in his mind the list was short: Dean.


End file.
